Competition and advances in technology are staggering among the plethora of industries and specialized niche based platforms. Consumers in all walks of life are inundated with mobile devices that enhance and optimize our way of life. Visually compromised people are more susceptible and challenged by the decreased size in digital display with the majority of hand held devices. Those individuals are no longer unique to such challenges because technology continues to embrace the principles of smaller and lighter is better. Even those who are visually sound and unimpaired, discover in general, the difficulty in legibility with most hand held devices digital display. Technology has developed magnification properties available within the software of many devices, but not all applications and functions are capable of magnification. This invention will captivate all audiences by catering to those consumers who are visually acute or visually compromised.